The End
by Cidolfas
Summary: A strong swordsman meets his assassin in an epic duel.


He stood firm, in the face of his enemy. Orlandu, known as "Thunder God Cid", faced an assassin, apparently hired to kill him in order to place a new king at the throne during the Lion War. Delita was the name of the assassin, a rising name in the war, that became known as a strong hero.  
  
Orlandu was a great war veteran proven a few years earlier in the Fifty-Year War. By this time he was skilled in the arts of the Holy Swordsman, and was a very strong and feared man. Delita was a more recent find, but also proved to be very powerful.  
  
"So.. you're Delita?" Orlandu asked.   
"What's it to you, noble?" Delita shouted. "You don't care about us anyways! Why are you even talking to me?"   
Orlandu replied, "You are here to kill me, are you not?"  
  
By this time, Delita was shocked to find that Orlandu knew he was there for just that reason. It seemed as though his act had been seen through him by Orlandu. Delita then pulled out a long sword, shimmering up and down in the sunlight. He slightly bent his knees in preparation to fight.  
  
"I suppose that answered my question.." Orlandu muttered.   
"Quiet! No more talk! Now you die!" Delita shouted.  
  
Orlandu quickly drew his blade and held it up, shielding himself from an attack by Delita. Delita hopped back shortly after his first swing, preparing himself for a possible counter.  
  
"That wasn't smart.." Orlandu said.  
  
Delita was amazed by the calmness and confidence in Orlandu's voice. By the confused look on Delita's face, Orlandu built more confidence, if he had any in the first place. He dashed toward Delita with a serious and determined look, without anger. Delita dodged the first attack with a roll to the side. To Delita's surprise, Orlandu seemed to be gone when he looked back up from his position.  
  
"He got away.. Damn it." Delita muttered.  
  
He went into complete silence, closely listening to what was around him. He got to his feet, still poised for an attack. He quickly spun his blade behind him and jumped forward with a turn-around. When he landed, facing the other way, Orlandu was there with a graze to his right arm.  
  
"Why didn't you leave the scene? You easily could have.." Delita wondered.  
"No way, I wouldn't leave you here alone." Orlandu replied sarcastically.  
  
Delita didn't look too happy about the last comment. He took a strong grip to his sword and ran toward Orlandu. As he ran, Orlandu stood firm in his place. As he moved closer, Orlandu seemed to move lower. Delita slashed in front, but Orlandu had jumped above him in a flip. While in the air, Orlandu's blade pierced Delita's back. Orlandu landed on his feet and Delita had one knee to the ground.  
  
"You have your back against me.. That's the first thing not to do in a fight." Orlandu mentioned.  
"Don't act as if you're trying to spare me! You're weaker than me if you don't take opportunities when they come to you!" Delita exclaimed. "And since when is this a fight? I am here to take you down, not play around with you."  
"Then get to it, big shot." Orlandu joked.  
"..That's not funny. Do you think this is a game? This is nothing of the sort!" Delita growled, completely enraged.  
"Temper, temper." Orlandu said.  
  
Delita came to his feet, still with his back at Orlandu. He turned around with a menacing grin on his face. Orlandu gave Delita a strange look, wondering what seemed to happen to him. Delita muttered several words, then began to float. Orlandu was shocked that Delita apparently knew magic.  
  
"I assume you can do something as simple as this." Delita said.  
"You.. know magic.." Orlandu replied, still stunned.   
"Of course I do! As the amazing T.G. Cid, I'd prefer you not gawk at simple magic spells." Delita stated.  
"It may be simple, true. I just didn't expect an assassin to know anything of magic besides how to defend themselves from it." Orlandu said.  
  
Delita was scared the way his bluff was answered. Orlandu now sounded way too confident to him, and actually began to scare him.  
  
"I happen to know a bit myself." Orlandu stated.  
"I know you can kill me.. and you will, so why don't you make it sooner than later." Delita said.  
  
Orlandu was amazed by his remark, and began to shuffle his sword in hand. He looked a little confused right now, looking at the glare of the sun in his blade.  
  
"Is that an order?" Orlandu replied.  
"Just end it! I never should have done this. If I come back alive without killing you, I'll be put to shame anyways. You might as well add another person to your record." Delita said, a bit of sadness in his voice.  
"You kidding? I haven't put you through enough yet." Orlandu said.  
  
Delita was shocked by his statement and prepared himself for more fighting. Delita flew quickly toward Orlandu, causing Orlandu to swing at him. Orlandu missed as Delita flew straight over him. He turned back at Orlandu, catching him off-guard and slashing at his back with his large sword. Orlandu was hurled away by the mighty blow he'd taken.  
  
"Remind me what your last statement was..?" Delita said.  
  
By this time Delita was feeling better than ever, as if he could actually take down "Thunder God Cid" himself. So filled up in glory, he failed to realize that Orlandu was no longer on the ground. Delita looked again and saw him gone.  
  
"Not again.." Delita said.  
  
Delita felt a surge of pain come at him as he fell directly to the ground, face first. Orlandu appeared behind him on the ground kneeling, right elbow on his right knee and sword in his right hand. With his face along side the blade, he moved it outward and to the other side of his body, bringing it from his right hand to his left.  
  
"You still want to talk big?" Orlandu asked.  
"I'm not done yet." Delita replied, as he struggled to his feet.  
  
Orlandu had now cast the same "Float" magic to himself that Delita had as well. They both hovered, watching each other, for a few seconds. Delita charged at Orlandu in full speed. Orlandu moved to the side, sword aimed at Delita's soon-to-be position. Delita went to the ground, then jumped off and over the sword. Orlandu flew upward, holding the sword in the same position. His sword hit Delita and caused him to lose his balance and fall.  
  
"..I've had it with you're tricks." Delita muttered.  
"Tricks?" said Orlandu, "I have no tricks to work upon you, and if I did I'd have performed them already and finished you."  
"I know you could have finished me by now. Why wait?" Delita asked.  
Orlandu sighed, "If that's how you want it.."  
  
Delita stood poised in the air, floating as if he was still in the fierce battle. Orlandu stood firm on the ground, now staring back at Delita as light white bands grew out from his arms. They winded down and around his arm and, what appeared to be, into his sword.   
  
"This is what you asked for.." Orlandu said in slight disappointment.  
Delita stood floating, still surprised at what he was seeing.  
  
The bands grew larger and his sword was turning into a lighter and lighter color. The streams then halted and his sword was glowing a bright white. He rose his sword above him in full force and shouted several words.  
  
"Life is short.. Bury! Steady Sword!"  
  
As his statement echoed, an aura grew below Delita. It seemed as if it was a hole underground, but it was much worse. What appeared to be a hologram of a sword came up from the "hole" and came directly at Delita with a burning saber. As it went into him, none came out of his back, although it was clearly larger than him. Delita fell to the ground after the sword was completely gone. Delita had no sign of injuries, but was clearly dead by the look of shock on his face from the rising of the sword.  
  
Orlandu turned away from the assassin and into the wind. His cape and hood rustling in the wind, as he walked forward.. away from the incident. 


End file.
